Forever and Ever Amen
by othgirl12
Summary: A 3.16 remake! What if it was Brooke instead of Peyton, Peyont instead of Haley? It starts out like the actual episode but gets much much better!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**If Every One Cared**

It was another typical day at school. Everyone was sitting in their own groups on the quad. The cheerleaders were laughing, some of the jocks were staring the cheerleaders and everyone else was doing there usual thing. It's been one of the first days things have back to normal since the time capsule was released last week.

The basketball players were on the bus back to school from practice at the gym Whitey made the fix up.

Lucas's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke! I'm not going to be able to meet you on the quad this morning. I am waiting in the tutor center for Haley because I have to ask her a question on a Calculus assignment." Peyton said.

"Ok. That's fine. Ill see you sometime today in school then."

Lucas hung up.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked even though it was none of his business and he knew it.

"Oh it was just Peyton. I was supposed to meet her this morning but she cancelled and I know what you are thinking and there is nothing going on between me and Peyton. I don't think of her that way. And besides, I am dating Brooke." Lucas always got frustrated when people assumed there was something going on.

"Whatever you say." Nathan loved to get Lucas all frustrated even though he knew those two would never be together.

Haley and Brooke were walking into the school. Brooke and Haley have really grown to be good friends. Last year at this time they felt like they were on totally different planets.

They were just getting ready to walk through the glass doors when they saw Jimmy Edwards holding a gun at shoulder height. Haley and Brooke were completely shocked and then Haley pulled Brooke to the floor and a shot went off. All hell broke loose. People were dropping there books and running out the door as they pushed people over.

As Lucas, Nathan, and the rest of the team got off the bus people were running everywhere and screaming for there friends and loved ones.

"What is going here?" a shocked Whitey asked to no one in particular.

The whole team stood there watching everyone run around. All of a sudden Haley came running up to Nathan who stood next to Lucas.

"Someone has a gun and they're shooting!" Haley yelled over the ruckus.

As she said that they heard three more gun shots. Whitey managed to here what Haley said.

" Oh god! Everyone back on the bus!" Whitey yelled at the team.

"I was walking into the school with Brooke and a shot was fired and now I can't find her!" Haley voice quivered as she talked.

"Wait, Brooke was shot?" Lucas was terrified for her girlfriend's life.

"No, I don't think so. It all just happened so fast!" Haley was crying now.

Lucas started running around yelling for Brooke and then he remembered that Peyton was in the Tutor Center waiting for Haley. Haley loaded the bus

At the same time

Peyton was in the Tutor Center with Rachel, Skillz, Abby, Jimmy, a kid named Eric. She locked the doors and everyone sat down against the wall. They all just sat there, terrified. No one said anything.

"Boys, get on the bus!" Whitey yelled at Lucas and Nathan.

"Brooke's inside!" Lucas started running toward one of the entrances to the school.

"Don't worry, Coach, I got him." Nathan went running after Lucas and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing man? Brooke is inside!" Lucas got up and ran into the school. Nathan ran after him.

**Hope you like it! It will get better. There will some twists and stuff! Leave comments!!!**


	2. Somebody's Hero

**Chapter 2**

**Somebody's Hero**

Lucas and Nathan went running into the school. They walked through the door that had the glass shot out of it.

"Look, there's blood." Lucas had a bad thought in his mind that it was Brooke's.

"Just relax," Nathan could see the fear in Lucas's eyes, "I'm sure it's not Brooke's."

"Yeah but it's someone's."

They followed the blood through the hallway where they figured the shooter was standing because there were three bullet holes in the ceiling and of course the bullet that went through the door. They went off track a little bit to go into Whitey's office to get something to protect them.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked his brother who he thought was half nuts to have the idea to go into a school that was shot up.

"I'm going to find Brooke, and then Peyton." Lucas pulled a baseball bat out of a basket.

"And you think that you're going to stop a speeding bulled with a bat? Don't go trying to be a hero Lucas. The hero always dies."

"I have too." Lucas left the room and went back to following the blood. Nathan followed but wasn't too happy about it.

The blood led them to the library. They quietly opened the doors and stood on the steps looking down to see if they could see anyone.

"Stay up here. Then we both can't be shot at the same time." Lucas was quick to assume the worst.

"Lucas, don't say that!" Nathan was getting very aggravated.

Lucas went down the steps and heard a noise coming from behind a bookshelf. He looked up a Nathan whose eyes widened.

He walked over to where he heard a noise and got ready to swing his bat. All of a sudden he saw Brooke sitting there with blood running down her leg.

"Oh my god! Brooke, are you ok?!" He knelt down and put is hand on her leg. Brooke winced and Lucas took his hand off.

"I got glass in my leg!" Brooke was balling at this point. "I am so glad to see you Luke."

"You too pretty girl" Lucas was just happy Brooke was alive.

Nathan came running down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Brooke, are you ok?"

"I got glass in my leg" Brooke winced at the pain.

"Luke, it's not safe here. The doors don't lock and there is nothing big enough to put in front of them that we could actually lift." Nathan was trying to think of a place that was near here that locked so that they didn't have to carry her far considering that she was in so much pain.

"How about the Tutor Center? Those doors lock, right?" That is the only place Lucas could think of that was close.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can make it that far. Anything that barely touches my leg makes it hurt worse." Brooke was trying to get if out between sobs.

Lucas picked her up as gently as possible and walked up the steps and out of the library.

As they were walking out of the library, Nathan saw Mouth walking. He ran up behind him and through him against a wall and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" Nathan whispered to Mouth.

"I came out of the editing room and it looked like Dawn of the Dead." Mouth was confused.

"Don't say dead. Someone has a gun in the school." Nathan just wanted to get somewhere safe.

Mouth suddenly saw Brooke and ran over to her.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Mouth has had a secret crush on her for as long as he could remember.

"Yeah, I have some glass in my leg and I just want to sit down because it is really starting to hurt badly." Her pain got worse the longer Lucas was carrying her.

When they got to the Tutor Center Nathan knocked on the door and everyone inside the room jumped and got up in surprise. Eric moved in front of the girls.

"Its Nathan, Lucas, and Mouth. Let us in." Nathan was just hoping they would let them in as soon as possible.

"We don't believe you!" Eric yelled through the door.

Nathan threw his driver's license under the door along with Lucas's and Mouth's.

"It's them! Let them in!" Peyton yelled at Eric.

"How do you know someone didn't kill them and take there IDs?" Eric yelled back at Peyton.

"Just open it." Peyton yelled.

"No, don't!" Abby yelled.

Peyton walked over to where Eric was standing, pushed him out of the way, and opened the door. Nathan, Mouth, and Lucas who was carrying Brooke all walked in the room.

"Brooke!" Peyton ran over to her best friend.

"I'm ok Peyton, I just need to rest and then we can get out of here."

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Jimmy yelled as he held the gun in his hand.


	3. Leave the pieces

**Chapter 3**

**Saving Me**

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Jimmy yelled as he held the gun in his hand.

Everyone jumped and looked over at Jimmy. Peyton crawled into Nathan's arms, terrified of course. There was no one that wasn't.

"Whoa! Jimmy calm down! Just put the gun down." Lucas tried to say it in the calmest voice possible. He was wondering how someone he hung out with everyday last year could be holding a gun to him.

"Jimmy, how could you do this?!" Mouth had tears in his eyes by now.

"Lucas, Mouth, just shut up. I don't need to hear it. Now everyone go sit down where I tell them too! Mouth, Rachel, and Eric! Go sit at that table! Lucas, Abby, Nathan, and Brooke! Go to the other table!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone except for Lucas and Brooke did what they were told.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?!" Jimmy was getting very frustrated.

"I can't sit in a chair. My leg hurts too much." Brooke tried to talk between sobs. Lucas looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He felt so sorry for his girlfriend.

"Fine, sit on the floor in the back." Jimmy was mad at himself for what he did to Brooke. He never meant to hurt anyone, just scare them.

Lucas brought Brooke to the back of the room, put her on the floor and he sat down next to her. He held her hand in his and kissed her on the forehead.

Mouth had it head on Rachel's lap and Rachel laid her head on top of his. They both had tears running down there face.

Eric was leaning back in his chair. He had a mad look on his face.

Abby was sobbing just as much as Brooke. She was scared and felt sorry for her family, who was most likely waiting outside for their daughter to come out at any second.

Peyton was crying and was leaning up against Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan was wondering where they brought his wife. He had his arm around Peyton and was rubbing her back.

Jimmy stood there looking at everyone. He pulled a roll of duck tape out of a desk drawer.

"Scott. Tape a line done the center of the room!"

Nathan did what he was told while Jimmy pointed a gun at him the whole time.

"Everyone give me their cell phones!" Jimmy said with terror in his voice.

Everyone tossed him their cells and he threw them in a drawer. He lit a cigarette.

"Hey, big shot Scott! Where is yours?" Jimmy asked Nathan.

"I don't have it with me"

Jimmy gave him a 'you better be serious' look.

"You can search me if you want." Nathan tried to sound brave for everyone else.

Haley and the rest of the kids were bussed to the other gym. They were not aloud to leave unless a parent came to get them. And of course, Haley's parents couldn't come to get her when they were who knows where. A news reporter came up to Haley.

"I'm here at one of the Tree Hill High gyms with a student. What is your name?" asked the reporter to the camera.

"Haley" Haley was very frustrated. How could they be so inconsiderate of everyone's feelings?

"Haley, what are you feeling right now?" Haley could tell the reported was acting like she cared.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you just waltz in here and expect us to believe that you actually care when you obviously don't because if you cared you would leave us alone right now." Haley felt like she said what she needed too and walked away.

A little while later, the news reporter saw Haley over comforting a student. As she walked over, the other student got up. Haley saw her coming and almost got up herself but decided against it when she saw the real caring look on the reporters face.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you without the camera first, to make sure you were ok with it" the reporter was being truly honest and Haley could tell it.

"Why are people so obsessed with tragedy these days? The world never cares about the good things people do, just the bad." Haley was confused and scared at the same time.

"Well, if we would report all of the good things in the world, no one would watch." The reporter could tell that she made Haley feel bad and was sorry for it.

"Tell me about it. Have you seen the ratings for "7th Heaven"? May I just ask how you people could be so inconsiderate of us to come in here and start asking us the questions that we don't even know ourselves yet? I mean, don't you feel ashamed?" Haley knew she probably crossed the line but didn't care.

"Let me ask you something. How much have you talked to Jimmy Edwards in the past year?"

Haley said or did nothing.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who should be ashamed." She got up and walked away.

Haley was too scared for her husband's life to even think about what the reporter just asked her. How could he run into a school that had a gunman in it? Haley then called Karen to come and get her even though she didn't want to bother her. She had to get to that school

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! They really give me inspiration and you know you can always give me suggestions.**

**Be prepared, big cliffhanger on the next update! (at least I hope its big to you, but it is to me)**


	4. I'll Be

**Chapter 4**

**I'll Be**

Karen came to pick Haley up who was crying on the bleachers.

"C'mon Haley, lets go. Everything will be fine." At least, Karen hoped it would be anyway.

Haley followed Karen to the car and drove back to the school. Karen quickly ran up to Keith to see if they got any new information.

Keith didn't want to say it but he had to. "Nothing has changed. They are just going to wait until they here anything coming from inside like a scream or a gunshot or something like that."

Haley broke down and started bawling. Karen tried to comfort her but she wasn't much help considering she was bawling herself. Keith hugged both of them and told them everything would be ok.

**Inside the Tutor Center**

"Why did you do it? Shoot up a school I mean?" Rachel wanted to know, otherwise she would probably never find out.

"You wouldn't understand. You are one of the popular ones that made me do this!" Jimmy was always getting picked on and he felt like he had no friends.

"Wait, now you are blaming us for this!? We can't help that we have a lot of friends or have boyfriends." Rachel was now on the edge of her seat waiting for him to answer to that.

"It wasn't just the popular people! What about my best friend Mouth who totally abandoned me. One phone call could have changed my mind but it's too late for that now." Jimmy still had the gun aimed at all of them.

"Don't blame him! This isn't his fault. It's your fault! You are the one that caused all of this! No one made you do it!" Rachel stuck up for Mouth because she knew he would never stick up for himself and because he and she have been getting very close lately.

"Couldn't you have lasted 700 days? That's all! 700 days and you couldn't have lasted that long?" Abby somehow got that out in between sobs. Eric rolled his eyes at her.

All of a sudden the 'Crank dat Soulja boy' started playing as a ring tone.

"Whose phone is that?" Jimmy sounded stressed and annoyed as asked it.

"Its mine. It's the ring tone for my little brother." Eric suddenly remembered his little brothers face.

Jimmy started taking all to the phones out of the drawer and through them at the wall. Eric got mad and he ran up past the line.

"Someone better back him up!" Jimmy yelled.

Skillz quickly ran up behind him.

"Eric! Eric!" Eric tuned around and Skillz punched him in the face.

Everyone went back to sit down. They were all a little shaken up after that. Lucas felt a little helpless while he was stuck in the back of the room trying to keep Brooke awake.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I feel like I've just been shot." Brooke was still crying in pain.

Lucas took a look at Brooke's leg.

"You've lost a lot go blood. We are going to have to get some pressure on it." Lucas took off his blue polo shirt and tied it around Brooke's bloody leg. Brooke winced at the pain of him tying it.

"There, that should do it." Lucas tried to sound unworried but found it a little hard when his girlfriend was shot and there was a gun pointing at all of his friends.

BRRRINNNNNGGGGGG!! The bell rung witch meant it was time to switch classes.

"I'm supposed to be in gym." That was Nathan's favorite class because he felt that that was the only thing he was good at.

"I'm supposed to be in Spanish." Peyton hated that class but anything was better than this.

"I'm supposed to be in Currant Events." Mouth added.

"I think this counts." Rachel was leaning her head on her hands just praying they would get out.

"Edwards. Where are you supposed to be?" Nathan felt it was better to keep a conversation going then to just sit in silence.

"AP English but I quite going." Jimmy said.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I missed a few weeks of school and I couldn't catch up." Jimmy set the gun down on the teacher's desk that he was leaning on.

Nathan walked to the back of the room to see how Brooke was doing. He sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Nathan felt so sorry for her. They have never been great friends but they have been getting closer since her and his wife is good friends.

"I feel like shit." Brooke kept getting more tired as time went on.

"You'll be ok. I know you Brooke. You're one tough cookie." Nathan tried to lighten the mood.

Brooke somewhat chuckled and laid her head on Lucas's shoulder. Nathan got up and went back to sit by Peyton who looked like she needed comforted. He took Peyton in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

**Outside School**

Dan walked up to the detective/cop.

"What exactly are you trying to do to get my kids out of there?!" Dan's face was all red and his voice was rising.

"We can't go in there because if we do, we are taking a chance of scaring him. If we scare him, this thing could turn out worse than what it already is", the detective told Dan.

"Well hurry up and do something! I have two of my own kids in there and I know all of the other kids' parents. They better all come out alive!" Dan walked away and went back over to Karen, Keith, and Haley.

"What did he say?" Karen was crying a little less now.

"They are gunna wait to see if anything happens. That's what they always do!" Dan was steaming mad. He couldn't believe how they could just let those kids in there with a gun pointed at them.

------------------

**Back in classroom**

"Abby, are you ok?" Peyton saw Abby side to the floor from her chair.

Abby moaned, "I feel a little woozy. I'm diabetic."

"Abby, we have to get you out of here." Rachel was somewhat concerned. She and Abby were never very close nor did they talk much. They were practically from different planets.

Rachel got up and brought her to the line of duck tape.

"She has to get out of here. She might faint soon." Rachel was holding on to her arm so she would not fall over.

"Fine, but she is the only one. I need to keep all of you here to prove my point to the others!" Jimmy opened the door and sent Abby on her way. He watched her take off running, kind of sloppily, down the hallway to the doors outside. Jimmy came back into the room and sat back on top of the teacher's desk.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Lucas asked his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm really tired Luke. Are you tired?" Brooke's eyes were partly shut.

"I know, but you have to stay awake. Why don't you tell me a story? Tell me about a good day. A day when nothing went wrong." Luke knew that if Brooke fell asleep it would not be good.

"Well, when I was twelve or so, my parents went on a trip to the Caribbean and I was supposed to stay at Peyton's house. Well, Peyton and I were bored so we snuck over to my house. We put Gwen Stefani on our surround sound. It was playing through out the whole house and it was almost as loud as it could go. We laid a blanket out on the floor and started painting our nails when the lights went out. We started freaking out and closed all of the blinds because it looked creepy outside. I grabbed almost 5 blankets and went in the basement. We poured Rice Krispeys into a big bowel and sat on a blanket. For the rest of the afternoon, we stayed in the basement, ate Rice Krispeys, and played some little kid board games. It might sound boring to you, but you have to understand it was a major bonding time for us." Brooke sounded somewhat happy when she remembered one of the best days of her life.

Lucas let out a small and very quiet chuckle.

----------------------

**In the mean time**

Abby took off running down the hallway. She couldn't believe Jimmy let her go when Brooke was the one who was shot. She ran outside through the front doors. Police grabber her and checked her for any weapons.

The detective started to ask her questions. "Where is everyone at?"

"They are all being held hostage in the Tutor Center. The shooter is Jimmy Edwards. He has a gun in his hand and he was aiming it at us." Abby fell on the ground because she was crying so hard.

The detective saw the bracelet she was wearing.

"Let's get an ambulance over here!" he yelled.

They loaded her up and took her to the hospital.

-------------------------

**Inside**

When Jimmy wasn't paying attention, Lucas through Nathan his cell phone.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something. I feel like you need to know incase something happens to me" Brooke said in a very weak voice.

"Brooke, nothing is going to happen to you. What do you want to tell me?" Lucas made a promise to her earlier that nothing was going to happen.

"I know, but if something goes terribly wrong. I want you to know that I love you Lucas Scott. And there is something else." Brooke's eyes were drooping.

"I love you too, Pretty girl." Lucas said. And he meant it.

"I want to tell you this other thing just incase. I feel like it would be a good time for you to find out because I am kind of out of it and it's not as hard this way" Brooke looked scared.

"What is it?" Lucas was very curious at this point. He was glad everyone else was trying to calm Jimmy down, so they would not hear their conversation.

"I'm pregnant."

**Sorry it's been SO long. I just got guitar hero last week and I've been obsessed! Lol! Big twist at the end, eh? I'll leave you hanging next time too! Thanks for all the great comments and everything! Luv ya guys!**


	5. Whatever it Takes

**Chapter 5**

**Whatever it Takes**

**Inside the Ambulance**

"Abby, can you tell us if anyone was hurt?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, a girl was shot. In the leg." Abby wasn't crying so hard anymore. She knew she was safe now, but she was worried about the others.

The paramedic picked up her radio.

"Detective O'Brian, someone was shot inside the school, over." The paramedic sounded worried.

"Thanks for the information, over," the detective said.

The detective walked over to the parents who were standing there waiting for any new information. It's been over and hour since the first shot went off.

"The girl that came out of the school said that someone was shot. I am going to go back over to the squad and we are going to talk about what to do to get this person out of there as soon as possible." The detective could barely look the parents in the eyes when he spoke.

Haley grabbed the detective by the collar. "You mean to tell me that someone could be dying and all you are going to do is go talk about it?" Haley was yelling and shaking him at the same time.

Keith grabbed her away. "Thank you for the new information. Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm sorry, but no. We are doing all that we can do at the moment." The detective saw their sad faces and walked away.

**Inside the classroom**

"Lucas, didn't you hear what I said?" Brooke was starting to get worried. Lucas hasn't said anything for almost 3 minutes.

"I heard you Brooke. Are you sure?" Lucas was still trying to comprehend it all.

"I'm positive. I went to the doctor yesterday." Brooke's voice was getting weaker and weaker every time she spoke. She had tears streaming down her face.

Lucas rapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here." Lucas said

She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed it. The just sat there, thinking.

Peyton was sitting there crying her eyes out. Nathan rapped his arm around her just like Lucas did to Brooke. The Scott brothers always had a way of comforting people. Nathan rocked her back and forth.

"When are we ever going to get out of here?" Eric asked. He was getting really annoyed.

"When I feel like letting you get out," Jimmy said in an angry tone.

The last bell of the day rang and Rachel looked at the clock. "I'm supposed to be going to cheer practice now." Now Rachel started to cry even harder.

Mouth started trying to comfort Rachel by rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

Skillz just sat there, staring into space and Eric was picking at his fingers.

Nathan turned around to look at Lucas. Lucas mouthed for him to text someone. Jimmy was messing with some things on the desk Nathan quickly went through Luke's contacts. He chose Haley. Nathan looked up at Jimmy one last time before he started to text.

_Send help_

_brooke was shot in leg_

_in tutor center_

_luv u_

_-nathan-_

**Outside**

Haley felt heard her phone beep like it does when she gets a text. Everyone looked at her as she read it out loud.

"Send help. Brooke was shot in leg. In Tutor Center. Love you. Nathan." Haley read the text one more time just to make sure.

She went running over to the detective and showed him the text.

"My husband sent this from inside. Does it help you any?" Haley asked hoping that it does.

"Kind of. It lets us know who was shot for sure and now we are at least positive of where they are now. Let us know if you hear anything else." The detective said.

Haley walked away and without thinking she sent a text back to him.

_Luv you 2_

**Inside classroom**

It was silent in the Tutor Center. Just like it has been most of the day.

The phone started to vibrate. It was one of those loud vibrates. Everyone jumped at the noise, including Jimmy. Brooke lifted her head.

"Where did you get that cell phone?" Jimmy was steaming. You could almost see the steam come out of his ears.

"I,I, I don't remember." Nathan was trying to protect his brother.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M SERIOUS DO YOU?!?!" Jimmy asked. It was one of those questions that did not require an answer.

"Yes. Yes we do!" Mouth yelled out of no where.

Nathan and Mouth both stood up.

"You two better sit down!" Jimmy yelled.

"Why? Are you starting to get worried that we're going to charge you?" Nathan knew that it was not a good time.

"SIT DOWN!" Jimmy yelled.

A shot went off.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews! They really help me when I write this!**


	6. Saving me

**Chapter 6**

**Saving me**

The shot rang through the hall.

Nathan and Mouth just stood there, afraid to look where he aimed the gun. Finally, Nathan had enough courage to turn around. He saw the bullet hole in the wall. It was dead center between him and Mouth.

Lucas looked up at it. If it would have been one foot lower and about six inches to the right, they would have been planning Brooke's funeral.

"You better know that I'm serious or next time, I won't miss on purpose!" Jimmy yelled.

Nathan and Mouth sat back down in their seats. Everyone was shaking from the shock of a gun going off that could have killed one of them.

Outside School

They all heard the shot go off.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that? He fired a shot!" Haley yelled at the group which consisted of Karen, Dan, Keith, and Whitey.

Dan did his angry walk thing over to the detective.

"Did you hear that?! You have to go in now! You said you would if you heard a shot." He was frustrated that they were dragging their feet about getting in there.

"I'm sorry. At the moment we are looking at a map of the school trying to figure out a way to get in there as fast as we can." The detective said.

Dan just walked away. He couldn't put up with this shit.

Inside

"Brooke, are you still awake?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but barely." She said in her usual groggy voice.

"Have I every told you how much I love you Brooke Davis. You and our child. I don't think I tell you that enough." Lucas said. He really did love her. If anything would ever happen to her, he doesn't know what he would do.

"I love you to Lucas Eugene Scott. And yes, you do tell me it enough. Everyday. I know that my day is complete when you tell me that." Brooke laid her head back down on his shoulder.

They just sat there. Lucas's mind was wondering. He was thinking about his child and if it would be ok after all of this trauma. He wondered what Brooke wanted to do. Did she want to have an abortion, give it up for adoption, or keep it? So many things were running through his mind. He felt a bit of excitement, fear, and stress. There was no way he could feel happy at a time like this. A few more questions that his mind thought of were if it would be a boy or girl, and what they would name it.

In front of room

"Give me that phone." Jimmy said with a look of anger.

"Fine, Fine. Take it." Nathan was shocked that he didn't take it sooner.

Jimmy grabbed the phone away and put in on the teacher's desk next to him. No one said a word for quite a while. Jimmy was thinking of a way to out and still be a free man. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was no possible way. He figured that as long as he gives everyone a big scare, he's done his job.

Peyton fell asleep in Nathan's arms and Eric fell asleep against the wall. It was about 6:00 now and the sun was setting. It seemed like they've been in there for days. They were all hungry and tired.

Peyton then woke up, lifting her head off of Nathan's lap. She was a little dazed and confused.

"I thought it was just one horrible dream." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh. It's all ok." Nathan said trying to comfort her even though he was hoping the same thing.

Lucas than looked down at Brooke.

"Brooke, are you awake?" He had a worried tone in his voice. She was still awake about 15 minutes ago.

After he heard no answer and saw no movement, he said it again but a little louder this time so everyone could hear. Everyone looked back at him.

"Come on Brooke, you have to wake up." He kept repeating it. He shook her a few times and checked her pulse. Luckily, she still had one. It was kind of slow but he didn't know what that meant. Now is the time when he wished he would have paid more attention in health class. Even Jimmy was looking back at him now.

Nathan came back to help Lucas.

"We need to get her out of here, man," Lucas said. Nathan has never seen his brother be this worried before. It kind of scared him.

Nathan nodded his head. He helped Lucas get her in his arms.

Lucas walked to the front of the room where the duck tape crossed and Nathan followed.

"She has to get out of here or she's gunna die." Lucas had tears forming in his eyes. He could not believe that he said that.

"Whoa! Whoa! No one is going anywhere unless I say so!" Jimmy yelled. "Just let me make a call." Jimmy said with a sneaky grin on his face.

He chose one of Lucas's contacts. It was Karen. He only chose it because it had "mom" in parenthesis behind it. Lucas did that incase he would ever be in a car accident.

Jimmy pushed send. It rang twice before he heard the voice on the other end.

Karen-Hello?

Jimmy-This is the gunman.

Nothing was said on the other end.

Jimmy- If you send anyone in here, you son is going to end up just like is dead girlfriend! You got it?!?!

Karen-Yes, yes of course.

Karen ran over to the detective

"I just got a call from the shooter! He said that if you send anyone in there that he is going to shoot my son!" Karen yelled. He voice cracked and she finally broke down crying. Keith ran over to her. He rubbed her back and helped her back up.

"You are lucky he called when he did. We were just about to send to troops in." The detective picked up his radio and told them to stop.

Inside

Lucas looked really worried. He checked Brooke's pulse once again. It was the same. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone better be in their seats when I get back!" Jimmy yelled.

Peyton and Rachel started bawling hysterically. Mouth laid his head down on the table.

Jimmy grabbed Lucas by the shoulder. He had a firm grip. They walked out into the hallway and the next think Lucas knew was that he had a gun held up to his head.

**Love you guys for all of the great reviews!!! Very inspiring! Thanks for reading! ******


	7. Apologies

Sorry its been so long guys

**Sorry its been so long guys! My apologies! I finally have time this week because in school we have basic skills tests. Well anyway, here is your chapter 7!**

**Apologies**

Lucas was being pushed out the door with a gun to his head and his unconscious girlfriend in his arms. He wished he could just pinch himself and just wake up from this horrible dream. But this wasn't a dream. It was reality. The truth was, his pretty girl could die and he was going to be a father unless the first thing happens. He didn't want to think about it.

"Jimmy. Please. She could die. You don't want that to happen, do you? You don't want to be known as a murderer, do you?" Lucas's voice was shaking. And so was the rest of his body.

Jimmy never answered him. He just rolled his eyes not believing what he has gotten himself into.

After walking down a few hallways, they finally came to a stop in front of the same door that Lucas used to run into the school. The gun was still to his head and blood was dripping on the floor underneath him from Brooke's leg. He could see outside through a little window. Oh how he wished he could be out there instead of in here.

**In the Tutor Center**

Everyone in the Tutor Center was sobbing. Nathan couldn't stop thinking about his brother, Lucas. He knew that if he heard another shot go off that it would probably be him. That made him sob even harder. Peyton's head was lying on Nathan's lap. His pants were getting all wet from her tears.

Rachel fell off her chair a little earlier, right after Jimmy left the room with them. She and Brooke were never very close, but she knew that there was something there. She knew that one day they would hopefully be friends, then she started to feel guilty for the way she treated Brooke. That made her start to wail. More tears kept coming and she didn't know if they were ever going to stop. Skillz and Mouth got down on the floor next to her and they just held her in their arms and rocked her back and forth until she started to calm down. She then realized how much her stomach hurt and it made her feel like she had to puke. And for some reason, that made her start to cry again. No one said anything because they all knew what each other were thinking anyway.

**Back in the hallway**

"To answer the thing you mentioned earlier, no I don't want to be a murderer, I just want people to notice me. I was tired of being bullied and tired of being forgotten." Jimmy finally took the gun away from Luke's head.

"So that's why you did it? To get noticed? Because if that's the reason you did it, then you sure accomplished your goal. No offence or anything." They were standing facing each other. Lucas saw the sadness in his eyes. He thought about making a run for it but he knew he would never make it out alive.

"I just want to take it back! I want it to all go away!" Jimmy was pounding his fist to his chest. The gun was in the other.

Coincidently, they were standing right next to Brooke's locker. Lucas couldn't believe that he didn't notice it sooner. He touched the lock with his long fingers. He remembered the code. It was the date of the day the first started dating. The only reason that was was because since Brooke was president, she could pick any combination she wanted. A bang on the locker brought him back to reality. It was Jimmy. He was pounding his head on a locker further down the line.

"Jimmy, stop. It can all be changed if you just stop right now!" Lucas thought he should say something even if it wasn't true. He knew everyone would remember this day. The whole town would.

"No it can't! None of this can be!" Jimmy was crying. "I know everyone will remember this. Especially you because you are the one that had the gun up to your head!" Jimmy wanted it to all be over. "I don't want you to remember me like this!" Jimmy held the gun up and whispered a "sorry" before he pulled the trigger. The next thing Lucas saw was Jimmy lying on the ground with the gun next to him.

Everyone from the tutor center came running out. They were so happy to see Lucas alive. Bus than, they saw Jimmy lying there. There was a moment of silence among the group. Everyone told Lucas to get Brooke outside first.

As Lucas walked outside, a crowed started to cheer. A paramedic took Brooke from him and put her on a stretcher. The SWAT team searched Lucas and the others as they all came out. Lucas went and hugged all of the adults as did the rest of the group. Nathan and Haley were hugging and kissing for quite some time.

Lucas got into the ambulance and rode to the hospital with Brooke. He never let go of her hand. Not once.

Nathan told the police that Jimmy shot himself. That was the shot that they heard at the end.

Dan saw all of the investigators go inside the school. He had a plan.

"Keith, would you like to come in there with me? I want to see if we can help the investigators with anything." Dan said.

"Sure." Keith said.

"Hey Keith, I think I am going to head to the hospital and keep Lucas company. I'll see you later." And that was Karen's goodbye.

Keith followed Dan into the school. When Dan walked into the school, he peaked around the corners suspiciously. Keith was kind of suspicious.

When Dan saw that know one was around, he picked up the gun and turned to his brother.

"I know you tried to kill me." Dan said. He lifted the gun up and aimed it at his brother. He then pulled the trigger.

Dan laid the gun on the ground and was on his way out when he heart a voice.

"Dan Scott. You are under arrest for the murder of your brother."

Oh crap. How did he ever think he was going to get away with it?

**Sorry! Don't hate me! I was never a Keith fan and I just needed to get rid of him for the rest of the story! I will update again before Friday! Promise. Please Review!**


End file.
